Fault conditions within electrical distribution systems have the potential for creating high fault current levels. Electrical distribution systems must either be designed to be capable of handling high fault current levels, or must employ current limiting devices to reduce or limit fault currents and their consequences, until the fault is isolated, for example by switchgear.